Small bulbous earphones, including a type called ear buds, are commonly used for radios, recorded music players, cell phones, walky-talkies, and the like. An ear bud can be inserted into the bowl of the ear so that only the wearer of the ear bud can hear sound transmitted through it. Covers of thin, flexible, resiliently flexible, sound transmissive material are available for such ear buds. Those covers define sockets adapted to closely receive car buds inserted into the sockets through inlet openings. Such a cover provides a cushion between the ear bud and an ear into which it is inserted, provides friction with the ear to help hold the ear bud in the ear, and provides a cerumen guard for the ear bud. It is sometimes desirable to change the cover on an ear bud, such as when the cover has collected an excessive amount of contaminants either from a users ear or from some other source when the covered ear bud is removed from the ear, or between uses of the ear bud by different users to preclude carrying cerumen from one persons ear to another. While replacement ear bud covers are commercially available, they are so thin, flexible, and resiliently stretchable that they are difficult for many individuals to place over the car buds.